1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle accessories and more particularly pertains to a new canopy attachment for mounting to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,077; U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,196; U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,130; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,987; U.S. Pat. No. 1,357,239; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,403.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new canopy attachment. The inventive device includes a canopy and a pair of side frames. Each side frame comprises an elongate cross bar and a pair of elongate legs. For each side frame, the upper end of one of the legs is pivotally coupled to one of the ends of the cross bar of the side frame and the upper end of another of the legs is pivotally coupled to another end of the cross bar of the side frame. The lower ends of legs of each side frame are adapted for attachment to a frame of a bicycle. The cross bar of one of the side frames is detachably coupled to one of the sides of the canopy while the cross bar of another of the side frames is detachably coupled to another of the sides of the canopy.
In these respects, the canopy attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a bicycle.